


Ugly For You

by slashyrogue



Series: Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Unbeta'd, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A peek into their lives after Elias's rebirth.Or, this author missed her winged babies and wanted to hang out with them again.





	Ugly For You

Adam ran his hand along Elias’s naked back and watched his wings flutter even in sleep. He breathed in and felt such peace he teared up, overwhelmed by how happy he was just to be. 

He pressed his lips to the back of Elias’s neck and felt him wake, his snuffled sigh adorable. 

“It’s too late to have sex.” 

“Go back to sleep.” 

“Your penis is hard against my hip and you smell aroused, you know that’s impossible.” 

Adam kissed his shoulder blade and laid his cheek against his back. 

“I was just admiring you.” 

He felt Elias puff up even in the dark. “As you should be.” 

He laughed and pet his wing, his own fluttering in response. “I love your wings. Have I told you that today?” 

“Not yet.” 

“I do, love them. I’ll never get sick of seeing them.” 

Elias sighed. “You’d better not. I got them for you and now the bulky ugly things are too much in my way so I’m getting hungry, Adam. Please stop smelling that way and go to sleep if you’re not wanting sex.” 

Adam grinned. “Okay.” 

They were quiet before he felt Elias turn over and pull his wings in. His breath did not at all even out which meant he was still awake. 

“Do you ever miss tasting other people’s desire?”

Adam paused. 

“You were mistreated by all of the people you came to before but their desire was pure. I’m not a person any longer so my—“

He turned Elias over and kissed his cheek, the wetness of tears there upsetting as much as they were lovely. No one had ever cried for him before Elias, cared this much about a monster, and he felt such overwhelming need to express just how fulfilling that was more than any want could ever be. 

“I’d rather be hungry for you for a lifetime than be full of someone who doesn’t love me.”

Elias shuddered as Adam straddled his chest, his wings out and fluttering the closer he became. “I want to suck,” Elias sighed, “I—“

“You want to suck me, Elias?”

“Yes,” he said thickly, “I need to, Angel. I need you.”

Adam patted his cheek. “I need you too.”

He tossed off their blankets and turned till he could see Elias’s cock. The air was thick with his want and Adam eagerly moved in to lick. 

He moaned when Elias licked his cock, his want a delicious scent in the air. 

They tasted each other in all ways, gorged themselves on it, and when he felt Elias erupt in his mouth Adam eagerly sucked down every drop of cum. He cried out when Elias pressed a finger to his hole, teasing, and came not long after. Though both of them were still hungry. 

Hunger was an everyday aspect of their lives and he’d rather starve than taste anyone else. 

Adam fell forward against his thigh and his wings fluttered when Elias licked at his sensitive spent cock. 

“I don’t have anything left in me.” 

“There’s always more.” 

He laughed and attempted to roll away but Elias grabbed his legs. 

“Elias...”

Adam felt need build in him as Elias pulled him down the bed and loomed over with determination in his eyes. “One more time?” 

He reached out and touched his cheek. 

“Kiss me.” 

This kiss was soft, softer than most they now shared, and it reminded him of the night he’d given Elias part of him. His eyes filled with tears and he pulled him in harder, the slow burn of desire now an inferno. 

Elias pulled back, red faced and worried. “Angel?” 

“I’m fine, don’t stop,” he said, eyes glowing red. 

Elias’s eyes glowed blue, always blue, as he touched his cheek in return. 

“Tell me why you’re crying.” 

“I was just remembering...that I’ll never have to lose you again. Never have to be with anyone else. Never---” 

He pulled Adam up with both hands and their mouths were close enough to touch. 

“Never ever. No one could love you like I can.”

Adam’s wings fluttered and Elias reached out to touch the tips of them. 

“Please.” 

Elias pushed him back down on the bed and smiled. 

“Turn over for me, Ugly.” 

The old name made his insides flutter as he turned onto his belly and Elias pet his wings lovingly. 

“Not ugly anymore.” 

He shuddered when Elias came in close, pressing his hard cock to Adam’s entrance. 

“You never were.” 

Adam let out a sob as he was taken, filled, and absorbed every last drop till they both were hardly able to keep their eyes open. He collapsed when he came and reached out for Elias’s hand just as he felt him do the same. 

Elias kissed his back. 

“Sleep now, Angel. Have good dreams. Tomorrow you can teach me how to fly.”

Adam squeezed their hands together and fell into darkness with a smile on his face. 

Everyday Elias gave him a reason to stay alive. 

It was the least he could do.


End file.
